Overlords of War FAQ
1.Q: How to play? ''' A: New players don’t have to worry about how to play the game, there will be a full scale of Novice Guide in Overlords of War. Follow the guide and you’ll master the gameplay in no time. '''2.Q: How to get Heroes? A: Firstly, players will get a free Hero after finishing the Novice Guide. More Heroes means higher battle power. Secondly, if you want to get more Heroes, you can unseal more heroes at Worship Altar using normal seal or Adv. Seal. 3.Q: How to upgrade construction? A: Once the upgrading terms are met, players can click the upgrade button to upgrade the construction. The higher the level of construction, the greater the construction plays its role. Also, all constructions levels are limited by the level of Civilization Hall, so please remember to upgrade the hall once terms are met. 4.Q: How to enhance the battle power? ''' A: Firstly, you can increase the number of Heroes and squad size on the rally and then upgrade Heroes and units’ level to enhance battle power. Secondly, you can fortify Heroes’ equipment and activate hero stamp at Sacred Temple to enhance Heroes’ power. Also, by upgrading technology, you can increase power for both Heroes and squads. There are many ways to improve battle power at Overlords of War! '''5. Q: Where to get items related to Hero in game? A: In Overlords of War, there are user friendly game designs. For example, there is a tip at item description to tell you where to get the corresponding item. 6.Q: What should I do with my Heroes at Battle? ' A: You can build up a powerful army by adding more heroes to rally and upgrading heroes. Also, you should change the deployment of heroes at Rally while facing different opponents. In general, Heroes can be divided to 5 classes, including Tank, Warrior, Ranger, Mage and Assist. Tank: Heroes with high defense and high HP, you should place this kind of hero at front row in Rally. Warrior: Heroes with high DPS, can deal massive DMG to nearby enemies with high DEF too. Ranger: Heroes with extremely high DPS (aka DMG Per Second), but with low HP and DEF, you can upgrade this kind of Heroes by upgrading equipment and stamps, which can greatly increase HP. Mage: Heroes who can deal DMG to distant enemies, can firstly attack enemies in long distance. Assist: Heroes with healing skills, can heal and cast BUFF for allies at battlefield. Each hero has its own skills which can deal DMG or cast BUFF & DEBUFF. Combine them wisely, and you’ll win the battle no doubt. '''7. Q: How to unlock more slots in Rally for heroes? ' A：You’ll have to challenge at Instances. Once you reach certain level and pass certain stage at Instances, you can unlock more slots at Rally for more heroes. '''8.Q: How to upgrade fast? A: At the beginning, you can improve your battle power and challenge Instances for EXP, you can also obtain EXP by upgrading constructions at Home Base. Moreover, you can join daily events to obtain resources, like Secret Events, Wonderland and Treasure maze, etc. Later on, you can join the events at World Map to earn more EXP. '9. Q: I don't have much time to play, what should I do? ' A: If you don't have much time to play our game, then you could choose to use items to decrease CD for almost all the functions. If not, you could also build or upgrade the constructions while you’re offline, and then you can come back during event time to join all sorts of events.. '10. Q: How to unlock all constructions? ' A : You can challenge more stages in Instances to unlock more constructions while upgrading character level. '11.Q: What are the constructions at Home Base? ' A: Each construction has its unique function, and you can check more details at corresponding construction UI. Civilization Hall: Can upgrade Civilization Level and restrain the Max Lv for all other constructions at Base. Sacred Temple: Can activate Stamps and reset Stamp attributes for Heroes. Barracks: Can upgrade units’ Lv and increase squad size. Strategy Center: Can upgrade strategy at battlefield. Laboratory: Can upgrade technologies related to resources and units. Worship Altar: Can unseal new heroes and train owned heroes here. Secret Shed: Can obtain Hero Equipment, resources and even rare items. Quest Tower: Can receive awesome rewards after finishing tasks here. Statue God of Creation: Can clear new lands at Plain Area, Mining Area and Woodland. This is a worship statue for the almighty maker! Tree of Creation: Can cultivate fruit which can grant all sort of resources. For storage, there are Gold Vault, Granary and Lumber Hut where you can store all the resources. '12.Q: How to calculate the CD for constructions upgrade? ' A: In Overlords of War, there is a unique method to calculate the CD for all constructions. And there are 5 construction queues totally at the upper left corner. There are also items which can be used to clear the CD for you. '13. Q: How to enhance my Heroes? ' A: There are many ways to enhance Heroes. Firstly, you can upgrade the levels for your heroes, but remember that your heroes’ level can’t exceed the character level. Secondly, you can upgrade Hero Star, which can increase the heroes’ Strength, Agility and Wisdom. Thirdly, you should upgrade Heroes’ equipment which can be obtained from the Secret Shed. There, you can fortify and synthesize the equipment. Set equipment can grant your hero extra attributes bonus. Besides, you can also activate the Stamp for your heroes at Sacred Temple. Fourthly, you can upgrade Technology at Main Interface to increase attributes for both heroes and units. Also, Troops Technology at Laboratory can increase units’ attributes. '14. Q: What is Ore? How to get it? ' A: Ore can be used to increase EXP for “Technology”. Once you capture the Sky Tribe with Ore Mines outside the Home Base, you can own the Ore Mines. Also, by upgrading the Lv of Sky Tribe, you can increase the output for Ore Mine. Besides, you can also obtain abundant ores through events like Tarot Cards and Prayer. '15. Q: What is Rally? ' A : In Overlords of War, the deployment for different types of heroes is vital. According to the battle method of Cold Weapon Era in human history, the formation at battlefield is introduced to our game, aka Rally. For example, you need to place Heroes and units with high DEF in front row to stop the enemies attack, but place Heroes and units with high DPS at back row to deal massive DMG without taking much DMG from enemies. Or you can create your own formation according to 5 classes of heroes. '16. Q: What is civilization level? What can it do? ' A: Civilization level represents the prosperity and battle power of your home base. With higher civilization level, you can upgrade your constructions to higher level with more functions. When civilization level reaches certain higher level, your constructions will unlock more functions with modern appearance. '17. Q: What is Faction? ' A: In Overlords of War, there are 9 different Factions for you to choose. And you can unlock the World Map afterwards. You can also join Faction Battle & Region Battle at the world map. You can overtake more strongholds in the name of your own faction, also you can fight to be the Faction Leader or Vice Leader in your faction if you’re powerful enough.